


and the award goes to ...

by pocketfullofbees



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Implied Future Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketfullofbees/pseuds/pocketfullofbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall waves from the couch, all nonchalant and chill as if he wasn't just begging to be fucked a second ago. A talent really, Zayn supposes.</p><p>or The time Zayn and Niall looked completely fucked out for the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDPyZFJU530">announcement of the You and I single</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the award goes to ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niallszayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallszayn/gifts).



> I don't know what this is but i hope you like it [Pia](kissingziall.tumblr.com), even though it's probably terrible. I'm selfish and horrible so this just kind of happens. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.

 

Zayn pulls back to breathe, “Shit”.

Niall just hums his way down Zayn’s neck sucking lightly at the collar of his T-shirt and, _really_ – this is the life he’s been given, this is what’s written in the stars for Zayn. A beautiful boy kissing down his neck, making sloppy, gorgeous noises that get him riled up enough that he gasps when Niall pushes their hips together.

It’s just a rainy Friday and the lads are all practicing for the coming tour. Niall had trotted into practice this morning, doey eyed and sleepy but buzzing in a way that Niall just does. They were told earlier that they won an award from The Kids Choice Awards. _Best fans in the world_ , Niall mumbled into his coffee, eyeing Zayn over it hungerly. Zayn doesn’t know what sparks Niall like this. Maybe it's the fans, the fame of it, maybe it’s winning but all morning, he’d been clingy and desperate for a wank in the dress closet, or the abandoned couch in the longue of the studio.   

Zayn flips them over. It’s a bit of a struggle with the way Niall clings to him and the fact that Zayn’s fifty fifty on whether the couch is big enough for both of them. But Niall gets a bit too desperate ontop – so many choices, so much to touch he’d told Zayn before, and so little time. Yet right now, it’s as though they’ve got all the time in the world.

Zayn slips his hand into Niall’s sweats. Or whenever Lou finishes up with Harry and Louis’ hair which could take anywhere between twenty minutes to an hour. They’ve got enough time to get Niall off so he can stop being a proper menace. Biting his lip, flushing all the way from his ears to his dick, which Zayn knows from experience.

Really though, Zayn’s blessed. Niall’s blunt fingers pushing and pulling at his ribs on the worn couch. What did he do to deserve such a gift in his life, he thinks. Then Niall licks a small stripe up to the back of his ear and he forgets to think at all.

“Fuck me,” Niall slurs into his ear – which doesn’t help his own dick jumping in his jeans. Niall moans then, just as Zayn swipes his thumb over the head, the way he knows Niall loves. He can feel Niall’s thighs quake in his sweatpants as they struggle to keep from pushing into Zayn’s hand. Beautiful and so fucking flush that Zayn groans just looking at him. _God_ – he wishes they had enough time to fuck.

Niall groans a loud, ‘ _please_ ’, which Zayn tries to muffle by kissing him hard.

“Don’t got the time babe.”

“ _Please_ ,” Niall whines again, shutting his eyes and worrying his lip with his teeth to muffle himself. Always so damn noisy, bright and jittery, that Zayn’s addicted to it. Its unfair, thinking of it, that Niall’s doing his job for him by thrusting up into his hand.

“I’ma blow ya’ alright, babe?” Zayn says, a little breathless. But it’s a side effect of being around someone like Niall. He’s still learning to live with it.

“ _Jesus, Marry n’ Joseph_ ,” Niall breathes as if Zayn's killing him. He lets his head fall to the arm of the couch with an audible thump.

Sounded like it hurt but Niall looks too blissed out and horny to care. The whole scene makes Zayn chuckle. Niall doesn’t seem to appreciate it, raising his eyebrows all cocky, “Get on then.”

Zayn gaps at him; not that cocky is anything new to Niall, but a side of him he doesn’t necessarily share often. And it makes Zayn _hard_.

“Okay then,” Zayn sing songs before taking Niall in his mouth quick, sucking fast and hard.

“Zayn, _Zayn–shit_ ”

Niall reaches down to link their fingers once Zayn really starts a rhythm that isn’t crippling, all twitchy like. Zayn loves it though. Shows him that Niall’s enjoying it. Plus Zayn appreciates the reassurance that he’s doing his job right. Half muffled groans and curses lost to the bitten flesh of Niall’s fist like feel an applause, come hitting hard at the back of his throat like a standing ovation.

“Fuck,” Niall sighs, throwing his forearm over his eyes.

“I told you babe,” he leans down to kiss the corner of Niall’s panting mouth. “Later.”

There a dull knock on the lounge door, which Zayn remembers vividly and terribly,  that isn’t locked. Too busy trying to maneuver Niall onto a vertical, comfortable surface without tripping. Niall has a habit at trying to convince Zayn that sex on the floor is cool and convenient, _this time we won’t get rug burns, I promise_ – which is a lie because Niall is a cheeky liar.

“Hi-ya,” Lou calls into the room. “Niall?”

Glancing at Niall, Zayn takes it upon himself to shuck his sweatpants back up to a casual, _totally didn’t just get a quickie on a couch_ fit at his waist.

“Be there in a second Lou,” Niall waves from the couch, all nonchalant and chill as if he wasn’t just begging to be fucked a second ago. A talent really, Zayn supposes.

“Come on quick now,” she says, letting the door swing shut behind her.

It seems like Niall’s trying to generous by trying to angle Zayn’s dick to his waist band, which doesn’t work. It’s a tease, feeling way too good for the time they have left which is none. Zayn doesn’t have the patience for this as hard as he is, “Don’t.”

Niall just giggles cutely where his is under Zayn. His eyes hooded and dark as Zayn towers over him, he wishes he could fuck the smirk off his face. “Yer’ hard though.”

“Yeah,” Zayn pushes off the couch. “You owe me one.”

“Count on it,” Niall smiles cooly. Zayn wants to hate him, but how could you?

The squeeze between his dick and the waistband is a struggle Zayn goes through for love. Yet he takes the advantage to grabbing his dick through his jeans to rile Niall. Knows it gets him going, teasing him, and making eye contact in the mirror while Lou’s finishes up his hair. Niall’s kind of a slut for it.

Niall flushes beet red and Zayn smirks. “Lou could you throw the dryer at Zayn,” Niall pouts. “He’s being mean.”

“No, love I’m almost done.” Zayn laughs, letting him suffer in silence.

Niall tries to get his revenge by grabbing at him in the dressing room and fails. If Zayn doesn’t have time for teasing, Caroline sure as hell won’t. She throws dress shirts and jackets at them trying to get them both to look salvageable for the three second video, all the while trying to ignore how fucked out Niall looks. A saint, she is, staring at Zayn for a second and winking. One of the reasons why she’s his favourite.

“Lad’s five minutes,” Liam pops his head into the dressing room. But Zayn wants to be done with now. Niall seems to share the same sentiment if the chub in his dress pants are evidence. Zayn goes to reach for it because Niall will whine prettily and distracting. Caroline whips him with a shirt, “ _Unbelievable_ ”.

Zayn’s giddy, and feverish to get this shit done by the time they’re finally walking to the studio. Niall’s kissing behind his ear, laughing into his shoulder lethargic and sweet. They snog, fast and dirty against the wall. Zayn taking a second to pull at Niall’s hair to hear him groan.

“You look so fucked,” Zayn laughs. They make a sad attempt at getting Niall’s hair back to how Lou styled it. It’s so obviously not working.

“Don’t look much better yourself.”

And Zayn knows it’s probably true.

They link hands for a second, before the camera team rushes them into place. Prepping them to thank the fan’s, to talk to a camera for all of two minutes then, Zayn smirks, he gets to fuck Niall.

“Nialler, mate is that a boner?” Louis laughs.

“Round up,” the cameraman says.

“Maybe you should stand in the back babe”, Zayn supplies which earns him a dirty look.

“Shut up–” Niall hisses. His eyes still hooded, cheeks a little red.  

“Rollin’ in 5 boys!”

“Niall, I just did your hair–” Lou complains.

“What were you two doin’?”

“Getting fucked obviously,” Louis mumbles to Harry, going to stand next to Zayn before Liam glares at him until he moves.

“Ready?”

“... 3…” Zayn crosses his wrists behind his back and tries fondle Niall behind him.

“...2..” Harry laughs and Niall slaps his back in return. “..1..”

Zayn chuckles, how is this his life. He should probably thank the fans.

  


 

 

 

 


End file.
